


Running Up That Hill

by Rhianona



Series: Tags to Eureka [15]
Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, Tag to 4x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're running up that hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Up That Hill

1.

Jo isn’t running away. She thinks she would have decided to leave Eureka even if Zane remained on Earth and not won his berth to Titan. It may have been a more difficult decision to make (she’s honest enough to admit that) but even with his most recent confession, she doesn’t think he would have kept her here. 

She’s been spinning her wheels for weeks (months), pretending she’s okay, that her life’s in order. She has no idea what she wants. Not anymore. 

(And she’s not even certain that if she hadn’t gone back in time and then forward, whether she would be any happier.) 

She drives.

2.

Jack wonders if he and Allison are just not destined for each other. It seems like each time they surmount one obstacle, a new one arrives. On the scale of things, this one is pretty bad. He can’t decide if it’s worse than when Allison agreed to marry Stark and then the smug bastard sacrificed himself to save them all. On the day of their wedding. 

Perhaps, if Allison survives, they should just call it quits. Maybe then the universe (and GD) will leave them be.

He stifles the snort that threatens to erupt. Life isn’t that simple and if he takes A from B, they won’t get C. Even he knows that. 

He just prays that Allison made it to the jump chair. Whatever else happens — whoever has taken over the mission — he’ll deal with later. He clings to the hope she’s okay.

And now, he has to pick up Jenna and tell Kevin what happened to his mother. 

His stomach squirms with dread. 

3\. 

Before, Henry hadn’t had someone to wait for him at home. Not since Kim and that hadn’t exactly ended well. He misses her — always will. Never really thought he would find someone to love again. (Never figured he’d be that lucky to find love twice.) 

But now, there’s Grace. And Grace lights up his soul in ways he never imagined. He loves her. These last few months, with Grace prepping to join the _Astraeus_ mission, he’s never been happier. As much as he wishes he could go to Titan, another part of him is satisfied that it will be her triumph alone and not theirs. (He doesn’t think it is conceit to believe he would have been named head of the mission if his heart hadn’t been flawed and could have gone with her.) 

This, though, this is a disaster and his heart aches with pain. He curses himself for not being quick enough, _smart_ enough to figure out what was going on and stopping it. Now Grace (and the others) are going _somewhere_ and none of them have a clue as to where. 

His house is empty and he doesn’t want to stay there without her. Not when everything about her is in flux. 

He returns to GD and starts to tear apart the system. They need to start somewhere and he might as well get a head start before the new Director arrives, whoever that will be. He doesn’t want to risk being told not to do it because it’s politically expedient to tally the whole mission up to a loss.

He almost wishes he never fell in love again.

_/fin_


End file.
